Jogo Devasso
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Camus leva uma vida de tédio, regrada e sem nenhuma emoção. Depois de um 'acidente' durante a noite, algo totalmente inesperado e um tanto excitante em sua rotina, poderia a vida de Camus finalmente mudar e quem sabe até começar a valer a pena? (Milo x Camus)
1. Parte Um - The Game

0-0-0-0

Parte Um - The Game

0-0-0-0

* * *

><p>Música Tema - I Get Off (Halestorm - PS-Para experiências mais intensas, escutar enquanto faz a leitura ;) )<p>

0-0-0-0

A madrugada brigava nas janelas, inundando o interior com seu brilho platinado, brincando de acinzentar os carpetes que tocava, a rua já começava seu rito inicial de silêncio, pontuado por poucos ônibus que passavam.

No condomínio construído originalmente luxuoso, a noite já chegara às dez, quando se tinha início a imposição do rigor do silêncio, prezado pela maior parte dos moradores do lugar. Camus costumava chegar em casa naquele horário, logo depois das duas, apenas para estar trabalhando novamente às oito. Tinha somente tempo de tomar um banho rápido antes de deitar-se, exausto.

Muito embora aquela rotina se estendesse por vários anos, começava a ver-se cansado e deprimido. Estar sozinho e trabalhar em excesso o deixava repuxado, esticado e velho.

Na verdade, não podia muito reclamar, pois embora grande parte do trabalho que fazia envolvia burocracia e muita papelada, ganhava um bom dinheiro por isso. Não estava vivendo o sonho americano?

Fazia anos que não via nenhum amigo seu, sequer um conhecido, apenas colegas de trabalho, com quem nem ao menos conseguia sair depois do expediente, pois, os poucos que trabalhavam o mesmo turno que si, queriam apenas chegar em casa e se jogar na cama.

Esse isolamento a que estava imposto era desgastante e embora não fosse exatamente uma pessoa social, todo aquele silêncio começava a tomba-lo.

Chega em casa em apenas mais um fim de dia de trabalho, sentindo os joelhos doerem. Apesar de naturalmente magro, bastante magro, ultimamente tudo o que vinha fazendo era ficar o dia inteiro sentado. Lutando contra o sedentarismo passara a voltar todos os dias a pé para casa, mas a ideia agora lhe parecia idiota, com as juntas doendo, os joelhos pedindo clemência por existirem.

Sua mente estava quase desligada, no automático. Acende a luz da cozinha, ouvindo o apito constante emitido pela geladeira. Alcança o copo de água gelada, apoiando a cabeça no aparelho eletrônico a sua frente. Estava esgotado. Relanceia o micro-ondas pensando quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que pudera jantar. O pensamento não lhe dá ânimo.

Solta o rabo de cavalo baixo, permitindo que os longos cabelos lisos, vermelhos espalhem-se pelas costas da roupa social. Tira a gravata, voltando para a sala, lembrando-se de apagar as luzes. Ainda robótico larga o terno e a gravata em cima do sofá. Solta os primeiros botões da camisa, tirando-a de dentro da calça, sentindo-se incrivelmente mais livre.

Também tira os sapatos e meias, deixando-os todos jogados ali, em sua sala impecavelmente organizada, moderna e meio vazia, de cores metalizadas. Sentia-se rebelde e tolo em medidas iguais por isso.

Caminha em silêncio, parando apenas um instante na frente de seu escritório/biblioteca. Todo seu corpo clamava por um banho, por descanso. Antes de sair precisava ter respondido alguns documentos, mas não tivera tempo. Seu chefe estava no aguardo. Pondera alguns segundos, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás, a mão apoiada no batente da porta.

Desde quando precisava de alguma desculpa para trabalhar? Suspirando alto e com certo inconformismo cruza a porta.

Quem sabe isso não o faria sair um pouco mais cedo do trabalho pela manhã? O pensamento sem graça o faz rir de si mesmo, escarninho, sério. Há quantos anos não ria de verdade? Sem mágoa, afasta o pensamento ligando o laptop em cima da mesa.

Decide não ligar a luz, decidindo que se não o fizesse faria o que tinha para fazer mais rápido e poderia ir dormir mais rápido. Quem tentava enganar? A luz azul refletia-se pelo cômodo, pelo seu rosto, parando bem em cima de seus óculos, incômoda. Espreguiçando-se na cadeira, tira os óculos, jogando-os na mesa, coçando os olhos com as costas das mãos, bocejando.

Enquanto o maldito iniciava, levanta-se indo em direção a sua esquerda, onde a grande janela de vidro, que ia de seus joelhos e quase até o teto ficava. Abre as cortinas, permitindo a vítrea luz da lua entrada, vendo os livros a seu redor, as caixas que nunca desempacotara, nem tivera vontade. Volta a encostar a cabeça no vidro, abraçando-se de leve, suprimindo um arrepio fatigado.

Volta a abrir os olhos quando ouve o leve toque que indicava que seu laptop iniciara. Voltando a dar uma espreguiçada forçada, seus olhos repousam na janela da frente, rapidamente, antes de se voltar para trás.

A janela também tinha as cortinas abertas, o cômodo de televisão estava vazio e escuro, as luzes apagada. Pelo horário avançado, não podia dizer que estava surpreso. Aliás, aquilo lhe traz de volta a história do vizinho da frente. Todos os apartamentos haviam sido projetados de forma que suas janelas não se encarassem, pois, como os apartamentos eram muito próximos, apenas alguns poucos metros de distância, acharam que aquela seria a maneira mais confortável de criar uma barreira de intimidade entre os moradores.

Ainda assim, misteriosamente, alguns meses antes, o morador da frente reformara seu apartamento colocando justamente uma janela de frente para a sua. Estavam tão próximos que, se o vidro abrisse bastaria que os dois esticassem as mãos para se tocarem.

Apesar do fato ser peculiarmente estranho Camus o irrelevara completamente. Não era como se estivesse em casa de qualquer forma. Onde poderiam haver reclamações?

Senta-se, voltando a colocar os óculos e abrindo os arquivos. Assim, segundos tornam-se minutos, que se esticam e dobram-se em uma passagem de tempo digna de prêmios. Camus só a nota quando mexe-se de leve na cadeira estofada e suas costas ardem pela posição inclinada.

Resmungando endireita-se, sentindo os olhos arderem. Há quanto tempo estava ali? E nem ao menos tomara banho, sendo que em menos de seis horas estaria em pé e trabalhando. Disso geme incontido, sentindo-se inútil e mesquinho. Deveria ter dormido quando tivera a chance.

É quando um movimento lateral é captado por sua visão periférica. A luz acendera-se no quarto vizinho. Despreocupadamente Camus o esguelha. Um rapaz alto e moreno espreguiçava-se de maneira felina. O ruivo pensa sobre o que ele faria de pé naquele horário.

Os cabelos longos eram loiros e cacheados, repicados, a blusa era rasgada, assim como as jeans, dando-lhe uma aparência propositalmente rebelde. Tinha de admitir que o rapaz era bonito. Nunca o vira, aquela era a primeira vez. E eram vizinhos há quanto tempo agora? Pelo menos uns dois anos pelos seus cálculos. Pelo menos isso mesmo. O fato o surpreende. Ainda assim, nada poderia prepara-lo para o que viria a seguir, quando o rapaz alto dirige-se para o sofá ao fundo da sala, no canto mais longe da visão de Camus, mas ainda diretamente a sua frente, sentando-se.

O pensamento de que o sofá não estava virado para a televisão, que ficava a esquerda da entrada não lhe passa despercebido.

Ainda assim, todo o resto é esquecido quando o rapaz simplesmente abre o jeans, tocando-se de leve, fechando os olhos. Camus sente seu sangue gelar, para depois começar a palpitar nas veias. Não devia estar vendo aquilo.

Seu primeiro impulso é levantar, pular da cadeira, mas mantém-se onde estava, congelado. Não queria ser notado.

O moreno agora abrira todo o zíper e se tocava com mais vontade, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás, deixando o membro exposto, massageando-o devagar com os dedos compridos. A mão livre apertava o braço do sofá com firmeza. Camus quase podia imagina-lo contendo os gemidos baixos.

A mão subia e descia devagar, precisa, fazendo o rapaz se remexer suavemente, a respiração alterada, o peito subindo e descendo, a cabeça ainda tombada. Era lindo e incrivelmente erótico.

Engole em seco. O que ainda estava fazendo ali? Seu coração batia com tanta força que quando empurra sua cadeira de rodinhas para trás calcula mal a força a utilizar e acaba batendo-a contra a parede a seu lado. Agora estava mais perto da porta do que nunca, tudo o que precisaria fazer era se levantar e sair.

Mas, aparentemente aquele fora o movimento errado, pois, ao levantar o rosto pálido, depara-se com o rosto moreno olhando diretamente para si, através das trevas.

Estavam no oitavo andar, os únicos apartamentos de frente um para o outro. Seria possível que era o único a testemunhar aquilo?

Estaria ele enxergando-o? Tinha certeza de estar totalmente envolto na escuridão, mas ainda assim não tinha certeza se ela era forte o suficiente para esconder sua figura contra a luz do quarto oposto. Seu coração berrava em sua caixa torácica, bombardeando sangue para onde não devia.

É quando nota que a luz fraca proveniente de seu laptop ainda se refletia pelo cômodo, diáfana. Não era o suficiente nem para que ele enxergasse corretamente o que o cercava, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo ajudava o rapaz a sua frente, e também tem certeza de que ele o viria, caso resolvesse levantar e correr, mesmo que fosse só a forma de sua sombra. O que seria menos embaraçoso?

É quando as coisas ficam mais estranhas.

Ainda olhando diretamente para onde Camus estava, o rapaz lambe os dedos de leve, levando-os de volta ao sexo rígido. Os olhos penetrantes pareciam olhar diretamente para si, forçando para manter-se abertos, fechando-se de leve ocasionalmente, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior com força, o movimento sensual, libertino.

Camus sente o efeito imediatamente, seu rosto cora, mas certa parte de seu corpo é desperta, intensamente. Sua respiração torna-se mais pesada. O rapaz aumenta o ritmo, os olhos quase cerrados pelo prazer.

Hesitante, Camus toca de leve seu próprio sexo, sentindo-o rígido, túrgido contra sua mão. Não consegue evitar um suspiro forte com o simples toque. Há quanto tempo não se masturbava? Há quanto tempo não tinha o mínimo de satisfação sexual para aliviar-se?

Não tinha tempo para isso.

Com isso, se toca com mais determinação e força, gemendo com o contato. Abre a calça social e liberta o sexo, ainda descrente com o que estava a fazer. Sem pensar muito a respeito, proibindo-se, fricciona-se com força, sentindo uma corrente elétrica imensa percorrer seu corpo.

Seus olhos se trancam nos olhos a sua frente. O que diabos estava fazendo? Geme alto e volta a percorrer seu sexo com força. Sua cabeça tomba e ele geme alto mais uma vez, segurando com força sua calça com a mão que tinha livre. Queria gritar, mas contém-se. Nunca fizera algo tão devasso.

Os olhos a sua frente eram pesados, libidinosos e pareciam devora-lo. Como alguém poderia ter o olhar tão intenso?

E assim, sem aviso, ao avistar o rapaz alcançar o orgasmo, soltando-se, a respiração super acelerada, o peito subindo e descendo, a cabeça apoiada no encosto, quebrando o contato visual, também alcança seu ápice, batendo a cabeça na parede atrás de si no processo. Respira fundo algumas vezes, tentando ganhar o controle de si mesmo. Ele tremia de corpo inteiro.

Os pensamentos pareciam difusos, confundindo-se em sua mente. O que diabos tinha ido fazer? Quem era aquele cara em primeiro lugar? Ainda exaltado põe-se de pé e para fora do escritório em um único movimento.

Não tem coragem de voltar para desligar o computador, muito menos de olhar para ver se o rapaz ainda estava lá. Não queria saber. Toma um banho rápido, cheio de arrependimentos, mas, naquela noite, quando deita-se em sua cama, não consegue evitar sentir-se mais leve, descansado. Talvez finalmente tivesse encontrado algo para aliviar seu estresse, afinal de contas.

O dia seguinte segue uma rotina normal, irrelevante até, um dia prolongado e particularmente difícil. Chega em casa sentindo-se particularmente esticado, como se o colágeno de sua pele já não fosse suficientemente jovem para aguentar aquela situação.

Ainda mais do que o normal, sentindo as horas que desperdiçara trabalhando pesando em suas costas. Afasta o pensamento com desnecessária violência, confuso e embaraçado.

Depois de devidamente banhado, reprimindo um bocejo, sente certa curiosidade aflorar seu interior. Sentia-se um adolescente besta, com borboletas no estômago, ou um jovem em sua primeira entrevista de emprego. Não era ambos, então engole em seco, reprimindo as sensações. Era senhor de si mesmo. Repete o mantra incontáveis vezes, até prostrar-se diante da porta fechada. Tudo o que o separava de sua curiosidade.

Uma porta. Como aquilo poderia ser mais emblemático? Ri de escárnio, ouvindo o som ressoar pelas paredes frias e escuras do apartamento. Não ousara acender nenhuma luz. Inconscientemente mantivera um controle apertado do tempo e sabia estar adiantado em relação a noite anterior. Faria diferença? Era idiota por querer saber se ele estaria lá? Afinal o dia anterior fora uma exceção, uma história estranha e peculiar que pretendia ocultar em seu histórico de vida. Não havia nenhum motivo para se repetir, ou mesmo para a sequer presença dele, havia?

Sentindo os ouvidos zumbirem de ansiedade e xingando-se mentalmente por isso, Camus abre a porta. O quarto banhava-se em sombras líquidas, como no dia anterior, fugidio. O ruivo olha em volta, notando tudo como deixara no dia anterior, com exceção do laptop que lembrara-se de desligar pela manhã.

Sua cabeça pesava com um pouco de dor de cabeça pungente e o friozinho na barriga avisava que não devia fazer nada daquilo. Deveria ir dormir, afinal teria um longo dia pela manhã.

Seus olhos se trancam na janela vizinha, resolutos. E qual não é sua surpresa? Ele estava lá. Curioso de como aquilo iria se desenrolar, senta-se na cadeira macia de forro vinho, ainda encostada a parede, encarando-o da treva. Estava nervoso como em poucas situações de sua vida, o ocorrido anterior juntando-se a perspectiva do que poderia acontecer. Por algum tempo sua vida tornara-se ficção, espere o inesperado.

Seus dedos formigavam pela expectativa.

Não frustrando seus planos, as coisas aconteceram quase como no dia anterior, com ele olhando diretamente para si, parecendo vê-lo contra todas as probabilidades. O oculto, desconhecido e até um pouco sujo, tão diferente que tudo com que estava acostumado excitava Camus, desgastado do correto.

E saber que ele o assistia se dando prazer, fazendo o mesmo só servia para excita-lo ainda mais. Depois de mais do que fizera antes, observando a inclinação do pescoço dos cachos loiros, alcança o clímax e, exatamente como no dia anterior, assim que consegue recuperar a respiração, corre para a porta indagando-se o que diabos estava fazendo.

Mas, dessa vez, pouco antes de sair do quarto, esguelha brevemente para trás e o vê, encarando-o de volta, intensamente, respirando fundo, os olhos veementes, a posição inalterada, as pernas levemente abertas, a mão ainda no zíper, a abertura do jeans.

Camus fugiu da cena o mais rápido que pôde, confusão derramando-se sobre seu sossego.

Por mais difícil de acreditar que fosse, a situação continuou se repetindo. E agora, de uma forma bizarra, Camus tinha certeza de que o rapaz sabia que ele estava ali, sempre tinha sabido, mesmo que ele não soubesse como e principalmente por quê.

Outra verdade é que seus joelhos pararam de doer, coisa que aceitou com algum riso, achando que a coisa seria cômica, não fosse tão esquisita. Parecia uma espécie de roteiro mal escrito ou algo do gênero. A verdade é que se não tivesse lhe fazendo tão bem, lhe dando tanta disposição, teria parado. Mas devia confessar, que lá no fundo, aquele jogo, porque só assim poderia ser chamado, não é mesmo? Lhe dava um prazer interno, a brincadeira com o desconhecido, perigoso. Aquilo era metade da excitação.

Perguntava-se se o rapaz do outro lado já fizera alguma coisa do gênero antes e por quê o fazia agora, se seus motivos seriam minimante parecidos com os seus.

No final de uma semana aquilo começou a ganhar um certo ar de familiaridade, que Camus também achou cômica, afinal de contas.

Sempre por volta do mesmo horário o encontrava ali, esperando por ele. Os dois faziam a mesma coisa, com Camus mantendo suas luzes apagadas, mais recatado, o máximo que poderia ser em uma situação como aquela, e depois fugia o mais rápido possível.

Até aquele tempo, Camus começara a considerar a situação minimamente mais normal, pelo menos, na verdade, começara a acostumar-se com ela.

O trabalho continuava igual, puxado, exigente. Não soube dizer exatamente quando, mas começou a ter tosse, uma tosse seca, que durou dias. Depois disso vieram as dores de cabeça, fortes e intensas, que duravam o dia inteiro, obrigando-o a aumentar seu intervalo do café, para tomar uma aspirina, torcendo para que ela logo fizesse efeito.

No meio disso tudo, suas noites prolongadas estendiam-se. Mas, como pareciam lhe fazer bem, continuou, teimoso. No final da mencionada semana, não se impressionou ao perceber que tinha febre.

Era final de expediente e sua cabeça rodava, seu corpo doía por toda a parte, cheirando a doença. Precisaria de uma boa noite de sono. Com alguma conversa, seu chefe o liberou por volta das dez horas, e ele aproveitou para pegar um táxi para casa. Naquele dia, nada de longas caminhadas.

Chegou no apartamento arrastando os pés, exaustão berrando de cada um de seus poros. Com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, tomou um longo banho morno, temeroso demais para ir para o frio. Depois, arrastou-se para a cama, sem nem pensar a respeito, apagando assim que sua cabeça encostou no travesseiro.

* * *

><p>Publicada: 11.01.2015<p>

Hello folks! Como estão? Passaram bem as festas de final de ano? :)  
>Só queria dizer que originalmente este projeto era uma oneshot! Sim uma ONESHOT, porém, com mais de quarenta páginas dela escrita, já originalmente dividida em partes, pedaços de trama, resolvi dividir mesmo e publicar por partes as well, espero que não se importem e apreciem :)<br>Como ela está praticamente pronta, dependendo do número de reviews posto mais rápido ^^~  
>Obrigada pela consideração, espero que gostem da históra!<br>Até a próxima!  
>Ja ne!<br>Suss.


	2. Parte Dois - The Meeting

Parte Dois - The Meeting

Despertou com um zumbido agudo, arrancando-o de uma sensação agradável. Demora quase um minuto para notar que aquilo era seu celular, que o sol raiara forte do lado de fora e de que tinha de trabalhar.

Senta-se na cama, bocejando, os lisos cabelos vermelhos embaraçados por toda a extensão de suas costas. Espreguiça-se de leve, sentindo seu corpo repuxar, dolorido. A pele tinha uma ardência incomum que o faz perguntar-se se estaria com febre.

Põe-se de pé e depois do que parecem ser horas de um ritual matinal, sua rotina parecia estar em segurança, quando arrumava a gravata, de frente para o espelho, automático, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que fazia. Prestava atenção na sensação de tontura que apoderara-se dele, detestava não se sentir no controle de seu corpo, então ter de se apoiar no espelho de vez em quando, quando a visão turvava-se e o ar parecia faltar em seus pulmões, tudo era uma grande dificuldade para si.

Devia ser só a fadiga. Com sorte depois de trabalhar seu horário mais leve de sábado poderia dormir o final de semana inteiro e se recuperaria, não tinha por que ficar se preocupando ou tentando tomar providências de coisas assim. Deixaria para lá, ignoraria o mal-estar e, no final de semana em seu tempo livre, descansaria.

Repete isso algumas vezes, enquanto apoiava sua cabeça pesada no espelho fresco a sua frente. Precisava-se concentrar-se, manter-se focado, senão não poderia realizar muita coisa, sequer ser útil trabalhando. E se tinha uma coisa que Camus detestava ainda mais do que não estar no controle de suas ações era sentir-se inútil.

Agora pronto e alimentado guia seus passos para fora do prédio. Devia estar pior do que imaginara se precisava manter uma atenção tão forte em seus próprios passos. Por sorte, previra que o dia não seria dos melhores e chamar um táxi, que agora o esperava na frente do conjunto de prédios.

Suspira ao pensar que quando estivesse sentado, estaria melhor.

Abre a porta, respira fundo, um pé na frente do outro, entra no elevador, aperta o botão, desce, atravessa o hall, nem olhando para o espelho que cobria toda a sua direita, abre a porta e estava ao ar livre.

Respira fundo, sentindo-se trêmulo, suando frio.

-Hey, você está bem? - Uma voz grave é dirigida a si, fazendo-o exaltar-se e virar o rosto com violência. O mundo gira mesmo depois de ele parar de mexer a cabeça.

A seu lado, parado na entrada de seu prédio, o rapaz loiro com quem vinha _jogando(?) _nos últimos dias se encontrava, parado. Ele usava uma camiseta preta e jeans rasgados, assim como uns óculos escuros, uma perna apoiada na parede. Parecia olha-lo com atenção e curiosidade.

O ruivo acena, quase imperceptivelmente, o que, aparentemente era o sinal para que o outro se aproximasse. Camus permanecia estaticamente imóvel, quase defensivo. O que _ele _de todas as pessoas estava fazendo ali?

O rapaz lhe lança um sorriso sedutor, de caninos levemente pontiagudos, fazendo Camus notar o quão realmente era bonito, com a pele morena, a expressão jovial e traços maliciosos e retilíneos, proporcionais. O loiro, alguns centímetros mais alto do que si e claramente maior, de corpo mais musculoso, abaixa-se levemente, aproximando-se de seu rosto em um ar de conficionalidade.

-Você faltou no nosso compromisso ontem e fiquei preocupado. - O loiro diz, com um sorriso costurados nos lábios, os olhos claros, azuis e estudiosos esperando uma reação da parte de Camus. Este por sua vez apenas arregala um pouco os olhos, absorvendo o que ele queria dizer. Camus tinha muitas palavras para o que eles faziam, e nenhuma delas envolvia o termo compromisso.

-Acho que-han-eu - E percebe que embaraçava-se, não conseguindo se expressar, divertindo o rapaz a sua frente, que esticava seu sorriso maldoso. Camus sente vontade de lhe dar um soco. - Acho que não estava me sentindo bem - Recupera a compostura controlando a si mesmo.

-Ah é? - E o moreno de traços aprazíveis parecia presentear-lhe uma expressão preocupada. - Está se sentindo melhor? - O tom de cuidado que o loiro usava o perturba e ajeita sua postura, arrogante, independente.

Tenta limpar a garganta, mas para no processo, percebendo que engasgaria. O mundo volta a girar.

-Muito - É sucinto. Aquilo parecia ser a resposta certa pois o rapaz com expressões infantis volta a se animar, sorrindo encantadoramente.

-Na verdade estava um pouco nervoso de vir até aqui - Confessa, suspirando, afastando-se um passo, a mão atrás da cabeça, descolado - Queria te convidar para o meu show, hoje a noite. Você poderia vir?

Aquilo pega Camus tanto de surpresa que ele até volta a engasgar e tosse, ficando corado. Sua visão turva de leve pelo esforço. Talvez realmente estivesse com febre.

-Está falando sério? - a voz sai rouca e falhada e o homem parece embaraçado diante da pergunta, mordendo o lábio inferior e abaixando o olhar. Ele não responde por um instante e Camus chega a pensar que ele viraria as costas e iria embora.

Ele estivera esperando um pretexto para aborda-lo? Desde quando?

-Eu realmente gostaria que você fosse - Ele diz, com a voz límpida, os olhos fortes voltando a repousar em si, intrusivos, dessa vez parecendo ver mais fundo dentro de si, deixando-o desconfortável no lugar, obrigando-o a remexer-se. Era um olhar determinado, de quem não se contentaria com uma resposta negativa.

Camus tinha de admirar sua coragem. Ali estava algo que ele nunca faria. Não que agora pudesse dizer muita coisa, porque aquele rapaz certamente o incitava a fazer coisas que nunca faria, mas, de qualquer forma…

-Está bem, aonde vai ser? - Pergunta, puxando o celular do bolso, pronto para anotar as informações. Os olhos do moreno brilham de contento e ele passa as informações gesticulando bastante, entre um sorrisinho e outro. Ele tinha trejeitos orgulhosos e firmes.

É só quando Camus já alcançava a porta do táxi, que ouve uma voz voltar a chama-lo. Vira-se para encontrar os olhos claros e perfurantes a encara-lo.

-Esqueci de pegar o seu nome! - Ele gritava. Camus suspira, tirando a franja do rosto com os longos dedos claros.

-Camus Turold Wallace - Diz simplesmente, sentindo a garganta arranhar. Devia ter pegado uma gripe. - Camus é meu nome. O seu?

Milo sorri como uma criança que ganhara um doce ao ver a pergunta refletida.

-Me chamo Milo, Milo Katsaros. - E se aproxima, apoiando a mão na porta aberta do táxi. O ruivo nota que estavam bem próximos, com o maior parado a sua frente.

-Muito prazer Milo - É discreto em seu comprimento. Milo acena.

-Muito prazer - E inclina-se, fazendo um gesto para que entrasse no carro. -Te espero hoje à noite, Camus - Aquilo é dito com a voz grave, um pouco rouca e Camus não consegue evitar pensar se o rapaz tentava seduzi-lo. Ao entrar, seus braços se tocam de leve e o aquariano não pode evitar pensar que o sentira estremecer de leve. Devia mesmo estar ficando louco.

Não tinha tempo para nada daquilo.

E assim que o carro se pôs em movimento, tudo estava esquecido. Tinha um longo dia pela frente e uma dor de cabeça lazarenta com a qual precisava lidar. O dia prometia ser longo e cansativo.

* * *

><p>Entre uma pescada e outra, o dia estendia-se. Camus mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos e percebe que a sensação febril aumentava, sua pele arrepiando-se com o simples contato. Estava cansado, exausto fora do normal e sentia-se tonto com tanta frequência que não podia se levantar da mesa.<p>

Seus papéis que precisavam de revisão para assinatura, demoravam mais do que o dobro do tempo usual, para serem lidos. Não conseguia se concentrar, todos os sons o atrapalhavam, isso quando não começava a tossir e atrapalhar-se. Hoje, em quase todos os aspectos, seu corpo não era seu aliado.

Estava irritadiço, como se tivesse dormido pouco, os olhos pesados, a sensação de um corpo alienígena e fora de controle.

No final do expediente parecia ter feito três vezes mais horas, o corpo doendo em cada junta, ardido, os olhos pendendo. Levanta-se com um bocejo e sente a visão fraquejar. Tinha se esquecido daquilo.

Obriga-se a caminhar tranquilamente até a saída da empresa.

-Camus? - Vira-se, apenas para se deparar com um rapaz alto, com quem trabalhava. Albion era seu nome, se não se enganava. Um rapaz bonito e loiro de olhos claros, com bons relacionamentos em todo o departamento - O que acha de sairmos daqui sábado e irmos tomar alguma coisa? - Ele sorria e era afável, simpático, mas o de cabelos vermelhos apenas lhe dá um aceno.

-Não sei se vou poder. Acho que vou aproveitar para descansar um pouco, estou meio doente - Não era uma desculpa, mas sentia-se mal por recusa-lo. O homem parece um pouco decepcionado mas concorda, sorrindo, sem perder a simpatia.

-Desejo melhoras então. Fique bom logo e quem sabe repetimos a ideia? - Era esperançoso e Camus anui.

-Quem sabe. - Sorrindo, duvidando da resposta que acabara de dar ao pobre rapaz, sai do local sentindo-se pior do que o dia inteiro, uma dor de cabeça pungente parecendo nascer lá do fundo de seu crânio, pontiaguda pelo esforço diário. Aparentemente exigira demais de seu corpo debilitado. Não estava acostumado a jogar leve.

Suspirando irritadiço com sua própria fragilidade, pega o táxi e lembra de passar na farmácia antes de voltar para casa. Munido de aspirina, um banho quente e cobertas confortáveis, mais uma vez entrega-se a uma noite sem sonhos, que prometia ser longa e deliciosa, nem ao menos se lembrando do show que um certo rapaz se propusera a convida-lo nas primeiras horas de seu dia.

O trabalhador acorda com o som agudo do despertador de seu celular, agudo e repetitivo. Sentindo um gosto pastoso na boca o desliga, se sentando na cama. Sua língua estava estranha e parecia inchada. Aliás, sinceramente, chegara a conclusão que seu corpo inteiro estava entrando em combustão. Sentado na cama, espreguiça-se, sentindo seu corpo protestar veementemente.

A dor de cabeça ainda o acompanhava e sua cabeça parecia pesadérrima, ainda mais do que no dia anterior. Seus olhos pesavam toneladas, mais do que seu corpo mole, parecendo cheios de areia, que os fazia querer ficarem fechados. Os coça, mas a sensação não passa. Quem sabe com um pouco de água?

Seu corpo também ardia. Deveria estar febril. Novamente. Quando aquela doença maldita iria passar? Não tinha o menor tempo para isso, muito menos paciência. Põe-se de pé rapidamente, prático, mas percebe tardiamente que esse fora o movimento errado quando seu corpo protesta arredio, indo de encontro ao chão, sua visão turvando-se, enegrecendo.

Sua pressão baixara.

Caído de joelhos, a mão agarrada a coberta, a outra no criado mudo ao lado da cama, faz uma nova tentativa, dessa vez mais calmo, sucedendo-se. Sua garganta também começara a doer, ficando entre o incômodo de uma coceira e uma dorzinha chata.

Tinha pegado um desgraçado de um resfriado. E pelo visto, dos fortes.

Vai até o banheiro e lava o rosto. Sentia-se fraco e indisposto. Depois de devidamente alimentado sente-se um pouco melhor e vai até a porta, disposto a sair e enfrentar o que o dia lhe propunha. Abre a porta e já estava no meio do corredor, as luzes automáticas se acendendo e obrigando-o a adaptar-se ao novo tipo de iluminação, uma vez que as cortinas de sua sala estavam escancaradas, como sempre, proporcionando-lhe a delícia do sol da manhã, logo cedo, quando nota que esquecera sua pasta, seus documentos, seu pendrive, em suma, tudo o que precisava para trabalhar.

Onde estava com a cabeça? Com um grunhido inconformado, volta por onde tinha vindo correndo até o quarto. Agora só precisava acha-los. Não estavam na sala, como tinha visto rapidamente, então aonde?

Olha em volta rapidamente e sente sua cabeça girar, mesmo depois de parar de mexer-se. Sente-se tonto e volta a cair de joelhos.

Aquela merda tinha atingido seu labirinto? Amaldiçoa e renega sua gripe diversas vezes, contabilizando o número de palavrões que conhecia para xinga-la e volta a tentar levantar-se. Sentia-se mais tonto e inútil, como se suas pernas de gelatina não suportassem o peso de merda de seu corpo.

Irritadíssimo, se vira, a procura do celular. Aparentemente tinha sido baqueado, atingido fatalmente. Hoje, teria de pedir licença. Com um telefonema rápido resolve sua vida. Não é como se ele fosse uma pessoa que costumava faltar, ou chegar atrasado, ou pedir licença, ou dar qualquer espécie de problema.

O pensamento é morbidamente consolador. Tudo o que ele tinha era isso. Se sumisse de um dia para o outro, provavelmente a única pessoa que sentiria falta era seu chefe. Sorrindo amargamente com seu pensamento estranhamente divertido, volta a deitar-se.

Tira somente os sapatos, a meia, a gravata e abre os botões da blusa social, apagando logo depois de cobrir-se. Sua mente lhe guardava uma escuridão sem sonhos, confortadora e familiar. Ele era um homem que não sabia sonhar.

O ruivo acorda em um estalo, sentando-se na cama com um susto. Suava um pouco e ao olhar a seu lado o relógio do celular marcava seis horas da tarde. Havia dormido o dia inteiro? Devia estar realmente mal então. Levantando-se sentindo um pouco de frio e arrepio pela febre, resiste a ideia de tomar outro banho.

Indo rapidamente até o armário, troca de roupas. Veste uma calça confortável, que reservava só para os finais de semana, de cor escura e uma camiseta branca de sua coleção. Deveria ter milhares delas pela gaveta. Era o que usava quando estava de folga. Por cima põe um agasalho azul escuro, de gola alta, sentindo-se alentado pela sensação de calor que espalhava-se pelo seu corpo, cuidadosa e escorregadia.

Seus longos dedos de pianista estavam gélidos e parecia que iam desmontar das juntas a qualquer instante. Abraça-se e fricciona as mãos nos braços na inútil tentativa de aquecer-se. Tinha de comer alguma coisa também.

Com esse pensamento em mente abre a porta do quarto, apenas para um emaranhado de pensamentos brotar em sua mente.

Primeiro, o incontestável cheiro de café atinge seus sentidos, gostoso e convidativo. Mas ele mesmo não preparava café havia anos, muito embora tivesse a máquina. O pensamento o imobiliza. Não é como se um assaltante fosse invadir e ligar a cafeteira não? Mas então o que? Estava com um tumor no cérebro?

Olha para trás. Também não se lembrava de ter fechado a porta do quarto, aliás, lembrava-se nitidamente de ter entrado apressado e a deixado aberta. É quando ouve um barulho vindo da cozinha.

-Auch - O som chama sua atenção. Impulsionado pela curiosidade, Camus finalmente anda para frente, dirigindo-se com todo o cuidado pela sua própria casa. Nota que suas mãos suavam e seu coração disparara.

Quase alcançara seu destino, um zumbido frenético tocando em seus ouvidos, quando algo entala em sua garganta. Alcança o batente da cozinha, mas uma tosse incontrolável brota, seca, fazendo sua cabeça voltar a girar e precisar apoiar-se na parede a seu lado.

É só quando finalmente volta a ter domínio de seus sentidos que avista o alto rapaz loiro parado no meio de sua cozinha, olhando-o com os olhos levemente arregalados, com atenção. Ele parecia hesitante.

Naquele instante Camus tem a certeza que entrara em um mundo alternativo. Ele ainda deveria estar dormindo, afinal aquela era a única explicação para o homem de cabelos repicados, os fios rebeldes caindo sobre o rosto, a expressão insegura no bonito rosto moreno e linear, a calça jeans desgastada e a blusa com um pequeno corte em V, olhando-o sem saber o que fazer.

Delírios da febre. Repete mentalmente. Delírios da febre. Pisca uma, duas, três vezes com força.

-Han… Está tudo bem? - As palavras foram pronunciadas com cuidado, enquanto o rapaz, Camus tem um momento de iluminação percorrendo o hard drive de sua memória, Milo, esse era o nome dele, o analisava, os olhos correndo por toda a sua imagem, de cima a baixo. O loiro nem parecia se mover, levemente encolhido e uma cara de absoluta incerteza. - Digo, você está bem?

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - É ríspido e percebe que sua voz saía rouca e metálica. Tinha um leve gosto cúprico na boca. Engole em seco.

-Desculpe, é… Eu… Só - E o rapaz respira fundo, ajeitando a postura, tirando a franja do rosto, virando-se para encara-lo totalmente de frente - A porta estava aberta, não te vi sair hoje. Queria ver se estava tudo bem, você não apareceu no show ontem, nem, ahaaam - E dá uma engasgada - Na nossa outra _atividade._

Camus é obrigado a sorrir, sarcástico. Tinha de admitir, o jeito que o rapaz costumava se referir ao que faziam o divertia, como se ele tivesse cuidado, não querendo ofender a si. Como ele sabia que ele estava lá? A pergunta impulsiva surge, mas o ruivo a engole, silencioso. Então leva a mão ao sinus e aperta o local.

-Desculpe, eu vi que você estava deitado e achei que poderia precisar de ajuda - Agora Milo falava muito rápido e parecia nervoso, gesticulando com as mãos como reforço para o que falava. - Se me intrometi demais, sinto muito, muito mesmo, não queria ofende-lo.

Camus suspira, permitindo que a irritação doente que o acompanhava saísse com o ar de seus pulmões.

Gesticula com a mão direita.

-Não, não, tudo bem, quero dizer…. - E as palavras a seguir morrem em sua boca. Não tinha ideia de como agir.

-Eu fiz sopa. Da pronta, quero dizer - E solta uma risada nervosa - Não tenho tantas habilidades quanto eu gostaria.

Camus suspira, aproximando-se. O loiro parecia desconcertadamente atencioso em suas ações. O dono da casa senta-se nas altas cadeiras brancas de metal que ficavam ao balcão, de sofisticado estofamento branco. - Não tem problema, não é como se eu esperasse alguma comida, de qualquer modo - E dá um pequeno sorriso tímido, tamborilando os dedos suavemente no balcão, o que parece incentivar o intruso, que sorri de volta, de uma maneira sincera a quase infantil.

Camus gosta de ver o seu sorriso.

-Eu não sei o quanto você já fuçou, mas os pratos normais e fundos estão no armário de cima - mostra com o indicador, o rosto agora apoiado em mãos. Tinha a sobrancelha erguida.

-Heeeyy - O rapaz faz uma expressão ofendida, também um pouco brincalhão e vira-se para pegar o dito. Ele tinha um certo charme natural, felino nas maneiras como se movimentava. Talvez fosse a confiança, é o que o aquariano pondera.

Com aquela boa aparência e o que podia ver se seu físico por baixo da blusa e braços expostos, o rapaz não teria problema para conseguir a companhia que quisesse, o que o leva diretamente de volta para a estranheza do que faziam durante as noites e o motivo.

Agora ali, olhando as costas largas do rapaz a sua frente, que começava a assoviar, o cabelo caindo ligeiramente para frente, volta a pensar no quanto aquele momento era surreal e improvável e indaga-se novamente se estaria dormindo.

-Trabalho todos os dias até tarde. Geralmente só chego por volta das duas horas, por isso não pude ir no seu show - sente a necessidade de comentar, mesmo sem saber o por quê. As costas do rapaz se retesam, como se ele prestasse atenção no que dizia. Vira-se e estreita um pouco os olhos, para depois sorrir, charmosamente, aproximando-se.

-Isso explica muito. E de final de semana? - E deposita o prato a sua frente, já servido. Camus agradece e começa a comer, assim que a colher chega em suas mãos.

-Só trabalho de sábado. E só até as seis - Agradece imensamente ao sentir a comida quente e leve, gostosa atingindo sua garganta, vagando para seu estômago faminto. - Obrigado - E indica o prato.

-Melhor. Por que tenho outra apresentação esse final de semana, o que me diz? - E faz que não era nada com as mãos, embora Camus consiga distinguir um brilho nitidamente malicioso no sorriso que ele lhe dirigia.

Abaixa o rosto, fingindo não ver, mas algumas memórias recentes o atingem e ele tem de controlar-se, temendo ficar vermelho e, muito pior do que isso, excitado. Respira fundo algumas vezes, focando-se na sensação da comida contra os lábios.

Afinal de contas não era mais um adolescente sem controle de seu corpo e suas emoções. Embora tivesse de admitir que fazia anos desde que sentira aquele tipo de sentimento confuso, aquela espera, precisava controlar-se.

-Eu posso ir se você quiser - Diz, tão baixo que não tem certeza se ele o ouvira, contido.

-Pode? Isso seria ótimo! - E ele se senta à sua frente, com um prato de sopa a tiracolo. - É as nove da noite, sábado, no mesmo endereço - E lhe dá uma piscadela, deixando-o ainda mais embaraçado - Vou estar esperando.

E depois disso começa a comer. E ali, em silêncio, Camus pondera a quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que dividira uma refeição com alguém, notando, estranhamente pela primeira vez, não gostava de estar sozinho.

Depois do fim da refeição, Camus voltara a sentir-se mal e febril e se pergunta se talvez não devesse passar no hospital. Apesar da constante insistência do deus grego a seu lado, decide ficar em casa e descansar um pouco mais, se no dia seguinte estivesse melhor, poderia até trabalhar, quem sabe.

Drenado, pedindo desculpas por ter de se retirar, Camus finalmente toma seu segundo banho e depois encontra Milo colocando a louça na máquina.

-Obrigado - Diz, surpreendendo-o, fazendo-o virar-se, o cabelo em camadas de cachos se chocando contra o rosto de maneira bruta - Não precisava de nada disso.

-Não é por nada - O barulho da louça volta a tilintar, quando ele devolve os copos no lugar, assim como os talheres. O rapaz parecia tão genuinamente simpático e apreensivo por si, atencioso e examinador com seu olhar pesado e cortante, que se indaga se ele teria duas personalidades distintas. O bom rapaz e... bem... _aham... o mau…_

Achando-se idiota pelo pensamento, sorri e tira uma mecha do cabelo do rosto, distraidamente, sem notar que Milo parara o que fazia e o assistia com insistência, os braços cruzados.

-Você sabe… - O escorpiano vinha em sua direção, predador, mas ele parecia não notar, tão abstraído estava em suas próprias divagações. - As pessoas geralmente não fazem isso - E ele parecia sério, compenetrado, fazendo o loiro achar graça.

-Hn? - Milo é obrigado a parar no caminho, próximo a ele, apenas alguns passos de distância, prestando atenção. Seus olhos novamente viajavam por toda a figura de Camus, um pouco famintos, dolorosos, que agora estava encostado ao batente, tão confortável. Tinha de confessar, estava achando difícil concentrar-se quando tinha tanta vontade de toca-lo.

Mas se segurara desde o começo e pretendia continuar assim.

-Não costumam ajudar umas às outras assim, a troco de nada. - E os olhos quentes do escorpiano sorriem, uma sobrancelha se levanta. Camus o encara, com um olhar questionador.

Milo fecha suavemente a distância entre eles, sob o olhar atento do aquariano, apenas para dar um sorriso debochado, abaixando-se de leve, de forma que seus rostos ficassem da mesma altura.

E então o moreno segura seu pulso, com uma força delicada, apertando-o de leve. O contato faz o corpo inteiro de Camus esquentar, um choque percorrer o seu corpo. Em seguida ele apoia o braço livre no mesmo batente em que Camus estava apoiado, por cima de sua cabeça, inclinando-se em sua direção.

Camus sentia-se preso no lugar, o coração batendo forte. Com a boca quase encostada em seu ouvido ele consegue sentir o rapaz sorrir, os lábios roçando sua pele, fazendo-a eriçada. Tem de conter um suspiro.

-Você já parou para pensar que talvez eu também esteja querendo alguma coisa? - Ele murmura, rouco. O coração de Camus batia tão rápido, que ele acha que sua caixa torácica fosse explodir. É quando nota que suas ereções se encontravam, por baixo das jeans.

Milo então se afasta um pouco, como se notasse a mesma coisa, apenas para inclinar-se novamente e beija-lo na testa - Fique melhor. - E volta a dar seu sorriso safado - Te vejo no sábado, combinado?

O ruivo consegue apenas acenar, enquanto o outro se afastava, indo em direção a porta. Automático, o segue, segurando de leve a porta aberta, enquanto o loiro ganhava distância pelo corredor, alcançando o elevador, as luzes por movimento acendendo-se.

E, logo que a porta se abre, o loiro se vira, lhe lançando o mais encantador dos sorrisos.

-Desculpas de novo, eu prometo que geralmente não sou tão esquisito e não costumo invadir a casa das pessoas. - E nisso seus olhos, mesmo à distância, ganham aquele brilho folgazão que às vezes pareciam tomar, parecendo enxergar através de si. Olhos pesados, maliciosos.

Camus sente o ar prender na garganta e o coração travar na caixa torácica. Ele acena, piscando um olho.

-Não tem problema, como já disse, agradeço. - E tosse. O moreno tinha desaparecido. Seu coração batia balístico, fazendo-o tremer de leve dos pés à cabeça, totalmente embaraçado. O que diabos tinha sido aquilo?

* * *

><p>Olá! Alguém interessado nisso aqui?<br>Bem, aqui estou eu de novo, com apenas um mês de diferença do primeiro capítulo, como prometido.  
>Acho que não haverão muitas partes nisso aqui. Estou atualmente na parte quatro dessa gigante oneshot e creio que ela terá em torno de sete partes, espero que aguentem até lá.<p>

Só gostaria de pedir encarecidamente para, se houverem interessados na história, que se manifestam, senão não postarei capítulo mês que vem, pois considerarei esse um projeto de baixa prioridade na minha lista. Um pequeno incentivo sempre serve, então por favor... Se interessar a alguém.

Até breve pessoas, ou assim espero ;)

XoXo  
>Ja ne<br>Suss.

12.02.2015


End file.
